


Golden Eyes

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Insecure Magnus Bane, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Mr. Lightwood, Temporary, Warlock Marks, Worried Alec Lightwood, magnus magic gets taken away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: “I made a bet. I lost. It’s simple as that.”"You made a bet," Alec repeated raising his brow, "Magnus he took away your magic."





	Golden Eyes

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I made a bet. I lost. It’s simple as that.”

"You made a bet," Alec repeated shaking his head, "Magnus he took away your magic."

"I'm well aware of that Alexander. But don't worry, it's temporary. My magic should be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay, that's good news, but in the meantime, what if there's a demon attack tonight? Huh, did you ever think about that."

"Alexander I'm not the only warlock in town. Catarina is always more than happy to help." Magnus pointed out, moving over to the table to pour himself a drink, "And besides, I know how to fight without my magic. There was a time or two when I had to lay low, play mundane."

Alec waved off the drink he was offered, "I don't like you out there without your magic. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself Alec."

"Okay, how about the fact your the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You can't be making deals that effect your ability to be a leader."

Magnus turned back to him, his golden cat eyes filled with rage, "Are you saying I'm a bad leader?"

"N-no, no. That's not what I meant." Alec stuttered, suddenly feeling guilty. It was never his intention to make it seem like he doubted Magnus position.

If he's being truly honest, he was terrified of Magnus being stuck in situation where he needed his magic but didn't have it.

"I made this bet way before I became the High Warlock of Brooklyn." His eyes no longer held rage, just pain, sadness.

And it made Alec's heart break. He'd normally only see Magnus' cat eyes during moments of passion, or when they're lazing around the house, wrapped up in each others arms. During those moments his eyes are filled with love and content. Not sadness.

It reminded Alec of the first time Magnus showed him his warlock mark. He was scared, terrified of being rejected, of being called a monster.

Alec only realized he was starting at Magnus when the warlock turned his head to the side, eyes closed tightly.

"Don't," Alec whispered softly closing the distance between them to cup Magnus' face.

"I'm still a warlock, just magic-less. I can't glamour my marks. I'm sorry." Magnus apologized, matching Alec's quite tone. Eyes still shut.

"Don't apologized. You know I love your eyes." Alec ran the pad of his thumb below Magnus' left eye.

Magnus sighed, leaning into the touch, blinking his eyes back open, "I'm sorry. I was being reckless. You're right, as a leader I need to be at my best. I'm nothing without my magic-"

"That's not true." Alec frowned interrupting him with a shake of his head.

Magnus shot him a small, soft smile and continued, " _To my people_. I need to be able to fight. To protect."

Magnus backed out of Alec's personal space and set his half full glass of alcohol down. He was tired, and he didn't want to fight with Alec anymore.

"Not that this hasn't been educational and all, but I'm starving. How about we take a walk down to the nearest restaurant and grab a bite."

"Or we could order in." Alec offered instead.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "And why would we do that?"

Alec shuffled, raising a hand as he talked, "Oh, you know..."

Magnus smirked, closing the distance between them, "I think I do... I already told you Alexander, I can hold myself up in a fight. Mundane style."

Alec scrunched up his nose, "Maybe, but it still doesn't seem like a good idea. You could get hurt."

"You're lack of faith astounds me," Magnus brought his finger up to Alec's lips when the shadowhunter tired to protest. Grinning Magnus leaned closer, until their lips ghosted over each others, "Sap."

Alec chuckled, the motion slightly brushing their bottom lips against each other, "Mundane."

The warlock gasped and lightly smacked his boyfriends arm in mock hurt, "Going for the cheap shots I see, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec growled, sending shivers down Magnus' spine, "Looks who's talking."

Magnus shrugged, pulling his boyfriend in closer by his waist, "By the Angel, just kiss me already."

Alec smirked before finally smashing their lips together.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
